phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phineasxxx
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Phineasxxx page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here and what we expect from our contributors. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 23:56, January 7, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Questions for Swampy dear Swampy can u please make a phineas and ferb movie where phineas finds out isabellas secret and agent/perrys secret Question for Swampy dear swampy iam new and dont know how to use this wiki and i just was asking when will season 3 come out? Phineasxxx :Dan and Swampy do not come by on a regular basis, so Swampy will probably not see your question. I will try to answer it for him. At the moment, we are guessing that Season 3 will start at the end of February or in March. When we get confirmation of that, we will add a link to the Season 3 page in the menu on the left side of the screen. :Also, please do not create categories on your User page to make personal statements. Categories are used to organize the information on this wiki. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Forgot to mention this: look at the page for advice on how to get started. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:02, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Support for my World Record Thanx for the support, but next time you want to talk to someone, leave it on their talk page. Thanx again for support, though!Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Help Do U need any help.Im from the 6th Dimension. 21:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC)